De encuentros no planeados y un cuarto lleno de ruidos
by AliciaBlackM
Summary: Encontrarse con Malfoy esa noche no estaba en sus planes. ¿Acostarse con él? Tampoco, pero lo hecho, hecho está. [Slash] [Regalo para mi querida Michi] [Prácticamente PWP]


**¡Holiis! Yo dejo esto por aquí y desaparezco lentamente :)**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Todo lo reconocible de Harry Potter es de JotaKá.**

* * *

 **Dedicado a Michi, que hoy está de cumpleaños y este es el tercer año (consecutivo) que le regalo algo por su día :) Se te quiere, bella flor *corazón***

* * *

 **De encuentros no planeados y un cuarto lleno de ruidos.**

 **ó**

 **De encuentros no planeados, un Harry Potter buscando distracción, un cuarto lleno de ruidos y condones en el suelo.**

* * *

 **Capítulo único.**

Harry llegó a la fiesta, que el Ministerio estaba celebrando, del brazo de Hermione. Ésta había quedado en verse allí con Theo Nott, pero como él llevaba a Pansy de acompañante, la castaña decidió arrastrar a su amigo al baile. Era un fastidio, había que admitirlo; Harry había planeado estar esa noche tirado en su casa comiendo palomitas mientras veía una película de acción, sin embargo las cosas nunca salían como las tenía planificadas y ahora se encontraba saludando al Ministro y a su mujer.

 _«Genial, simplemente genial_ », pensó y Hermione le dedicó su peor mirada por alguna razón desconocida.

—Quita esa cara de culo que tienes, Harry —le susurró—. La gente va a pensar que no quieres estar aquí.

—Es que no quiero estar aquí —replicó él, ganándose un fuerte pellizco en el brazo—. ¡Ah! Maldita bruta —se quejó.

Hermione rodó los ojos y se soltó de su brazo, caminando con rapidez hasta Theodore y dándole un pequeño beso en los labios; Pansy, que estaba al lado del chico, hizo la mímica de ella vomitando, consiguiendo que Harry se echase a reír.

—Es un placer verte a ti también, Pansy —ironizó Hermione.

La pelinegra arqueó una de sus cejas y sonrió.

—Ya sé que es un placer verme, Granger —dijo—. Soy lo más bonito que has visto en tu vida.

Granger rodó los ojos y se alejó con Theo. Harry los observó irse y miró a Parkinson que le dedicó la misma mirada aburrida que posiblemente él mismo tenía.

—Voy a por una copa, ¿quieres una? —ofreció ella cuando pasó a su lado.

—No, gracias —rechazó con una sonrisa—. Iré a dar una vuelta por ahí, a ver si la fiesta se pasa más rápido conmigo paseando por las instalaciones.

—Es la misma estrategia que la mía, Potter —se burló la mujer—. Sólo que mi plan involucra una cantidad indecente de alcohol.

Harry volvió a reír antes de emprender su camino por la sala. Se metió por los pasillos más desiertos del Ministerio, seguramente se podría recorrer todo el lugar varias veces y la fiesta seguiría en pleno apogeo.

Frunció el ceño al ver una cabellera rubia aparecer en su campo visual. Se acercó con pasos rápidos y se extrañó al ver a Draco Malfoy fumando en mitad del pasillo, una copa en su mano y sus ojos clavados en uno de los cuadros que decoraban el pasaje.

—¿Disfrutando de la noche, Malfoy?

El hombre se giró en su dirección y se quitó el cigarrillo de la boca, expulsando el humo de su boca recorrió a Harry con los ojos antes de sonreír.

—Tanto como tú, Potter —respondió—. ¿Dónde dejaste a tu club de fans?

—No tengo club de fans —replicó y se recolocó las gafas—. Y si lo tengo, no se encuentra en la fiesta.

Draco rodó los ojos e hizo desaparecer el cigarrillo que se encontraba entre sus dedos. Se acercó con pasos elegantes hasta Harry, se posicionó delante de él y sonrió, agachándose ligeramente para estar a su altura.

—¿Te aburres, Potter? —preguntó, arrastrando las palabras de la misma forma que lo hacía en el colegio.

—Bastante, Malfoy —contestó él y sonrió al rubio frente a él—. ¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿Tienes alguna idea para cambiar eso?

—Quizá la tenga —pronunció antes de estrellar sus finos labios contra los de Harry.

Se empezaron a besar con furia, las manos grandes y finas de Draco presionándose contra las mejillas de Potter, y las del pelinegro colándose debajo de la camisa blanca acariciando la piel a su alcance.

Dieron varios pasos hacia atrás antes de chocar contra la pared, giraron varias veces sobre ésta mientras batallaban por dominar el beso que se estaban dando. Se separaron por falta de aire y Draco le sonrió al otro antes de abrir la puerta a su lado y empujarlo dentro, entrando él segundos después.

Cerró la puerta y se quitó la camisa, sus ojos recorriendo con lujuria el cuerpo de Potter cuando éste se quitó la parte de arriba de la ropa que llevaba puesta. Sus bocas volvieron a colisionar juntas y otro beso lujurioso comenzó.

Draco empujó ligeramente a Harry hasta recostarlo sobre la larga mesa de madera que había en la sala. Quitó su boca, un hilo de saliva uniéndolos, y descendió por su cuello, dejando pequeños besos desde la mandíbula hasta uno de sus pezones. Succionó con fuerza, sacando un gemido al hombre debajo de él. Sonrió contra el pecho de Harry y siguió bajando hasta sacarle los pantalones y los calzoncillos con bruscos tirones.

Se apartó y, mientras el pelinegro trataba de quitarse los zapatos y la ropa que se había quedado enganchada en sus tobillos, Malfoy aprovechó y se desprendió de las prendas que quedaban en su cuerpo. Ya desnudos, Draco se volvió a cernir sobre él y rápidamente bajó su mano hasta la entrada del otro, murmuró sobre los labios de Harry y sus dedos se llenaron de lubricante.

Se volvieron a besar con pasión mientras que el rubio comenzaba a prepararlo. Draco chasqueó los dedos para hacer aparecer el condón que tenía en el bolsillo de su pantalón, con Harry completamente perdido en las sensaciones, se colocó el preservativo y sacó sus dedos. Antes de que Potter pudiese procesarlo, el hombre se empujaba en su interior de manera lenta y constante. Jadeó cuando lo sintió entrar del todo y Malfoy sonrió sobre los labios del pelinegro.

—Avísame cuando… —se interrumpió cuando sintió a Harry mover sus caderas.

—P-puedes moverte —gimió con fuerza cuando Draco comenzó a embestir contra él—. ¡Joder!

Sonidos obscenos llenaron el lugar, oyéndose incluso fuera de la sala hasta el punto en el que cualquiera que pasase por ese pasillo sabría exactamente qué estaba pasando ahí dentro. Los dos chicos sentían el clímax llegar a pasos agigantados. Draco agarró la erección de Harry y golpeó con más fuerza dentro de él, el antiguo Gryffindor lloriqueaba ligeramente cada vez que el hombre golpeaba su próstata.

—P-por favor —pidió cuando sintió a Draco apretar la base de su erección, impidiéndole llegar al orgasmo.

—Espera —jadeó el rubio y cambió el ángulo de sus embestidas.

Harry gritó con fuerza cuando las últimas estocadas de Malfoy dieron contra su punto de placer sin compasión y el orgasmo lo azotó con violencia. Su semen cubrió su propio pecho mientras Draco se corría en su interior, llenando el condón, jadeando contra su cuello.

—Joder —susurró y Harry asintió distraídamente—. ¿Otra?

El pelinegro soltó una risa ronca, pero asintió y ancló sus piernas en la espalda de Malfoy. Dos rondas más, varios condones en el suelo y treinta minutos después, Draco salió de aquella oficina con la camisa ligeramente desabrochada y el pelo revuelto. Tras él salió Harry, en unas condiciones más decentes y con una sonrisa satisfecha en el rostro.

—Disfruta del resto de la noche, Malfoy —se despidió y Malfoy hizo un movimiento de cabeza mientras encendía otro cigarro.

—Buenas noches, Potter.

Cuando Harry llegó de vuelta al salón dónde la fiesta tenía lugar, había menos gente pero mucho más ambiente. Hermione se acercó rápidamente hasta él cuando lo vio y lo rodeó con sus brazos.

—¿Dónde estabas? —preguntó—. Estaba preocupada.

Harry sonrió con ligereza y rodeó los hombros de su amiga con su brazo.

—Dando una vuelta.

* * *

 **Y... no sé que es esto xD**

 **Mii-chan espero que te haya gustado xD Estoy segura de que no eras lo que esperabas, pero ¿qué se le va a hacer? ajajaja**

 **Besos y abrazos,**

 **AliciaBlackM.**

 **PD: ¡REVIEWS y FAVS!**


End file.
